Corrosion testing is used to evaluate test pieces such as metal panel. Typically, the corrosion properties of the test piece are evaluated when exposed to aqueous media such as water, saline solution, mild acids, and the like. Typically, larger test pieces, such as vehicle panels, are leaned against the wall of the corrosion chamber.